


let me love you

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lucifer/Chloe if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: Wish that I could let you love me...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Let You Love Me - Rita Ora

_Should've stayed with her_ , Lena thought bitterly, pouring herself another finger of scotch as her body vibrated along with the thudding bass of the club. Monopolizing a whole area of seating at a club was kind of a dick move, but; _those were the perks of funding a nightclub_ , Lena told herself. A sigh escaped her painted lips before she could help herself, and she gritted her teeth against the hollow feeling she felt in her chest.

"Come over, Lena! It'll just be you and me and we can order in again. Besides, it's been weeks since we've spent any time together outside of work." Kara's smile was hopeful as she stood in front of the CEO's desk, having come over to the Luthor's office again for another lunch. One which the blonde had insisted on, because Lena apparently "forgot to eat." There was a buzzing inside Lena's chest that she tamped down, and she looked away from clear blue eyes.

"I….can't tonight. I'm meeting with the owner of Lux." Lena lied, grimacing at herself, which Kara mistook for displeasure.

"Oh." Kara's voice fell in disappointment, and Lena felt her heart drop to her toes. "Well, if you end your meeting early…the door's always open."

"Thank you, darling." Lena forced a warm smile onto her face. Kara turned to leave, and Lena wished, more than anything that she could apologize. That she could say she was sorry for every time she'd made an excuse to push Kara away. But she says nothing.

That's how Lena found herself in this nightclub, surrounded by people yet so lonely, getting wasted instead of dealing with her feelings. _Classic Lena. Always sabotaging your own relationships and pushing people away._ The alcohol wasn't having the effect she was hoping for, but it was always a gamble getting drunk whilst being sad. She was halfway through an expensive bottle of scotch sent over by the owner, when the owner himself made his way over, gesturing to the seat beside her. Lena waved her hand vaguely and the man took a seat.

"Pardon the intrusion, Ms. Luthor, but you don't look like you want to be here at all." A lilting, teasing British accent floated its way over the music and Lena shot him a sad smile.

"Astute as always, Lucy." Lena poured them both some scotch as she settled back, handing the man a glass. He gave her a nod of thanks, before tossing it back, his eyes trained on a blonde on the dance floor, dancing with her two friends.

"We are, both of us, damaged products of our upbringing, hmm?" The owner sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, his eyes still on the blonde. Lena raised her glass to him, albeit a little crookedly, before draining the glass.

"We are indeed." The CEO's words were tinged with a dark bitterness, as she poured them both more scotch. "So fucking damaged." She muttered to herself, as she stared out onto the club floor absently.

"What's the matter with me?" The perfectly coiffed head turned to Lena to look into her eyes. Lena let out a slightly hysterical chuckle.

"What's the matter with _me?_ " She replied, staring into the dregs of her glass.

It's well past 1 am when Kara hears a soft knock at her door. Groggily, she gets up from the couch where she'd dozed off, the TV still playing quietly in the background. She shuffles over to the door to pull it open.

"Lena. Hi. I...wasn't expecting…" Kara stepped backwards to let Lena in, and the brunette stumbled into the blonde. "Oh, god. Lena...are you...drunk?"

"Only a little." The normally composed, graceful Luthor slurring slightly as she righted herself. She took a breath to steady herself. "Kara, I'm so sorry." Lena's voice cracked with emotion. She took a shuddering breath to steady herself again.

"What? You have nothing --" Lena stopped her with a finger pressed gently to her lips, emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I pushed you away. Because I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt again so I don't let myself be vulnerable. I sabotage my relationships so that I don't get heartbroken again, because I hate the feeling of being so powerless and hurt." Kara let out a small breath.

"I know, Lena. I know." Kara's voice was warm as she took the Luthor's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb in gentle circles across the back of Lena's hand. "I wish, more than anything, that you would just let me….love you." Green eyes snapped up to meet blue, as Lena's eyes began to pool with tears.

"I want…I wish that I could let you love me too." Lena stepped forward to press her lips to Kara's, tears spilling over to roll down her cheeks.

"Stay with me. Stay with me tonight. I want to watch the sun rise with you. I want to stay with you for the whole night." Kara breathed, wrapping Lena up in her arms.


End file.
